Emily Withers
Emily Withers is the main antagonist of Emily Wants To Play & Emily Wants To Play Too . Story Emily's mother, Maggie, created various Tape Recordings to cope with her depression, following the advice of her psychiatrist. They can be found throughout the house in game. According to her mother's tapes Emily and her parents moved to a new house but Emily liked her old home better. Another one of the tapes states that, Emily had been kicked out of school for the third time for hurting another child and that she will have to remain at home from then on. Shortly after that incident, her parents found her speaking to strange dolls but saw it at first as a positive sign of normal behavior. Her parents had also gotten her a puppy, but the tapes imply that Emily killed it because she didn't like it. Emily soon began behaving very strangely, like staring at her parents in their bedroom. Eventually they felt they had to move Emily into the basement. The parents discovered a hole in Emily's old room, which they know she created though they do not know why. Continuing, Emily's mother went to the basement to give Emily some food but found she wasn't breathing. Emily was pronounced dead, despite the lack of physical injuries. Her parents refused to call the police or tell anybody because they couldn't explain her death. Then, they later found the dolls throughout the house in random locations. She knew that they had to leave their house but they were too late, discovering that the dolls were alive. They were possibly killed by either the dolls or Emily herself. Emily Wants To Play Emily can be seen throughout the game, (at the beginning, through the window into the master bedroom, crawling on the floor to the basement, and in the basement itself) but does not become an active character until 4 AM . From the hours of 11pm- 3am, players cannot enter the hole in the floor until they find the secret entrance to the basement. Should players go through the floor first, Emily will instantly jumpscare them. At 4 AM Emily will finally become a threat to the player outside the basement, as she will come out and play a game of Hide & Seek. The player must find her before the time (75 seconds after 4 AM, 90 seconds after 5 AM ) runs out. If the time runs out, or if the player switches on a light, Emily will track down and kill the player. This is unavoidable but the flashlight can be used during her 'Hide And Seek' Game with no consequences. At 6 AM , the player must leave the house immediately, as Emily will attempt to jumpescare or capture the player if they do not make it out in time. Emily Wants To Play Too Emily is first seen in the dream area waiting for the front door to open. She is an inactive character until players reach area 4. She will charge out of the vent, the players must run away from her until they reach the next hour. At 6:00 AM, players must find her three times before 7:00 AM. After the game is completed, Emily and the other dolls will run away because they set a fire to destroy the evidences. The players must find a way out before the fire completely destroy the building. As the credits roll, we can see Emily facing a tall entity, saying that it won't let her out anymore and now they are one. Appearance Emily appears as a ghostly little girl with pale skin, white hair, no eyebrows, ripped up clothing, light gray eyes and visibly broken teeth. Her skin appears to have been burnt with corrosive substances. She crawls around like an animal, on all fours. Trivia * Emily's attack represents the childhood game Hide and Seek. *For some reason, while chasing the player, Emily runs on all fours. It's unknown why or if she used to do this while she was still alive. *Going into Emily's room can sometimes result in seeing her quickly scamper into the hole that leads to the basement. Glitches *When the player finds Emily at the very last second of the 'Hide and seek' portion, Emily will become hostile, though seemingly disappearing before killing the player. Though later the player will be killed by what seemingly is Emily's jumpscare, but without any visible animation. *At times, Emily may block Chester from reaching the player. Gallery Emily (3).png|Strange disturbances Emily1.png|Emily's drawing of her friends Emily.png|Another drawing of her friends Emily (4).png|About "her friends" Emily (5).png|Maggie Withers call Emily (2).png|The Withers death report Emily (7).png|Emily is missing Emily facing the puppet master.png|Emily facing an unkown monster Emily's Model.png|Emily's full Design Category:Antagonists Category:Characters